All In The Family
by Brucasfan4lyfe
Summary: A story that follows Brooke and Lucas has a newlywed couple, facing and overcoming challenges as husband and wife. Read and Review!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: New Story! I'm hoping this will be a cute romantic comedy, along with some drama mixed in. It's going to be a story following Brooke and Lucas as a newlywed couple experiencing the kind of problems that married couples face. I hope you like it! Please READ and Review! Thanks, Sam.**_

**Chapter 1 - I Do**

Approximately one hundred and fifty guests had gathered in the church, all to witness the marriage of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Among those guests included just about all of their closest family and friends. Nathan and Haley, Jake and Peyton, Whitey, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Tim, Junk, Mouth. Karen and Andy, Lily, Jamie…they were all there to watch Lucas and Brooke become one.

It was a long time coming. Through all the ups and downs they had been through in their relationship, one thing had always remained - love. After breaking up during senior year of highschool, Lucas had dated Peyton only to realize that her heart had belonged to Jake, and his heart had belonged to Brooke. They had eventually gotten back together and that was when they realized they were meant to be. Lucas knew Brooke had been the one for him all along, and vice versa.

Brooke wore a beautiful red dress, designed by Vera Wang. She had it specifically made in red because that was the special color of her and Lucas and she knew that was the color Lucas loved on her most. Lucas wore an elegant black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a red tie to coordinate with Brooke's dress.

As they stood together at the altar, Brooke smiled, feeling her chin quivering. She knew she was going to be a mess by the time the vows were over. "Get a grip, Davis. Hold the waterworks till after you say your vows" she told herself. It was hard, but she managed. Brooke took a deep breath and looked Lucas in his eyes. He was so gorgeous; he hadn't changed one bit since she'd met him back in sophomore year of high school. Their relationship had been a wild roller coaster over the years, yet today they stood before each other and were going to make a commitment to each other, one that would last a lifetime. Boy had they come a LONG way.

"Lucas and Brooke have chosen to say their own vows. Brooke?" the reverend prompted.

Taking a deep breath, Brooke began speaking.

"You were my first love, the broody and handsome boy who saw right through me and always believed in me. We took our separate journeys to live and to learn. I guess we had to grow up a bit before we could find our way back together. But I know that all the mistakes we made and the difficulties, they were all leading up to this very moment. I stand before you today and I promise to love and cherish you forever. You are my best friend, my prince, my soul mate. I love you, Lucas Scott"

Lucas stared deeply into Brooke's eyes. Ever so ready to say his vows, his eyes began welling up with tears. He hadn't expected to cry, but he just couldn't help himself. After everything they had been through, all the laughs, all the heartbreaks, the romance - Lucas felt he had it too good. Today he was going to marry his one true love. The girl who had come into his life and changed it forever. The girl who laughed at his corny jokes, even when no one else did. The girl who had written him 82 letters. The girl who bought out his fun side, and showed him that real love did in fact exist.

Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand, smiling. She smiled back at him, and could feel her heart rapidly pounding. Her entire life, Brooke had waited for this very moment.

"Brooke you are so beautiful. You're so generous, loving, and selfless. You were such a surprise to me, like a door that opened unexpectedly. And you showed me strength, courage, loyalty. I look back at all that time we were apart and I'm grateful for it because it made me realize how much I need you... how much I love you. You don't even realize how amazing you are, and I'm going to show you just that. I thank God everyday that you were bought into my life because you make me a better man. I loved you then and I love you now. I'll love you always. Pretty girl."

Brooke smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. Lucas' vows had swept her off her feet. She was in a complete fog after that and everything that happened next was all a blur.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the wedding party had gathered together for the reception.<p>

"B Davis….Scott!" a voice called.

Brooke turned around to see her maid of honors and best friends, Peyton and Haley standing there.

"Did you tell Lucas?" Haley whispered.

"Shhh, no not yet."

"Brooke! You have to tell him!" Peyton hissed.

"I know. But do you really think this is the time or place to do that? I wasn't planning on dropping the bomb until after the honeymoon"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea" Haley said uncertainly.

"Look, I appreciate you guys looking out for me. But I know what I'm doing, and I'll tell Lucas when the time is right. Today's our wedding day, I don't wanna think about anything but that"

Peyton and Haley nodded slowly.

Lucas cleared his throat as he approached the table.

"Excuse me ladies, may I have a word with my wife?"

"You are so greedy, Luke" Haley teased.

"You're going to have her for the rest of your life!" Peyton chastised.

"Hey! It's bad luck to make fun of the groom on his wedding day" Lucas exclaimed. Peyton and Haley giggled and walked away leaving the newlyweds alone.

"Dance with me" Lucas held his hand out and Brooke smiled at him, standing up and taking her hand into her husband's. They made their way to the center of the floor, beginning to slow dancing to 98 Degrees' "I Do Cherish You". It had been one of Brooke's favorite songs since she was a teenager, and since then she had dreamed she would dance to that song with the man of her dreams on her wedding day. It was hard to believe that moment had come, and she wasn't going to let it pass her by.

_"All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do_

_Cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do"_

"Seriously? We're dancing to a 98 Degrees song?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yes, and if you have something against it, I have no problem calling up Nick Lachey" Brooke joked.

"Ouch" Lucas put his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt.

Brooke giggled.

_"In my world, before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Till that day I found you_

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all my heart_

_'Till my dying day_

_I do_

_cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_Baby I do"_

"So this is it, huh? Our life together has begun" Brooke realized.

"Forever has begun. And I know there are going to be some bumps along the road and its not always going to be easy. But I promise you Brooke, any surprises that come our way; they'll be okay because I will always love you. Don't ever forget that okay? You're the most amazing-"

Lucas was cut off when Brooke pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. "I love you" she whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. She buried herself in his arms and the two of them danced the evening away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you guys think? Should I continue? 10 reviews for the next update, leave your thoughtssuggestions! :)**_


End file.
